


Wishing Well

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [81]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Cody fought once again, and once again Blaine's reaction has been to hop onto Eamon and fly away in search of tranquility, leaving them alone to deal with their problem.<br/>Leo decides to do it in a most unpleasant way. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing Well

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
>  In this intance of the universe, Blaine was a dragonslayer who has been called to the poor village of Lima to free it of its dragon curse. He managed, but he left there with both Cody and Leo as his now quite unwilling companions.

It’s hot, they just fought and Blaine’s not there, which is usually the worst combination for them to be ever sharing the house, whatever the possible circumstances that might have generated the situation at hand, which is why half an hour ago Cody wisely decided it was best for him to just walk out and go spend some quality time with Medhi in the back, knowing for sure that without Blaine and Eamon around he’d probably be lying down with no will to live and that childish sadness in his eyes that always overcome him when he feels abandoned by those he’s been considering his father and substitute father from the day he hatched. 

They started the morning on the wrong foot and part of it was Leo’s fault, Leo has to admit it and he does, even though only with himself, silently, to make sure there’s no way Cody will be ever able to hear it. He got nervous, alright, he often does when he can’t be with Blaine for quite some time, and Blaine had been on a short mission in a village three days from here, and when he got back he had a wound on his side, already healing but making him unable to have sex, despite trying, and alright, maybe Leo should’ve understood and not made a fuss about it, but how was he supposed not to get angry when he woke up this morning and found them holding on to one another like that in the bed, right next to him? Sure, they were sleeping, so theirs weren’t conscious movements, and they were doing nothing but hug, all in all, just holding each other, and they were both fully clothed so there was no way in hell the hug could’ve had any possible consequences between them on the short term, but still. Blaine had flat out refused to have sex with him just the night before, and now he was hugging Cody like that in his very same bed, where he was sleeping too, just a few inches at his right? Unacceptable. 

He woke them both up screaming like an eagle, and okay, maybe that wasn’t polite. Maybe that was a little over the top too. Uncalled for, even, okay. But Cody had no right to respond the way he did, turning that icy gaze on him and telling him maybe Blaine didn’t wanna be with him because he was fucking insufferable, and maybe if he had learned to just shut the fuck up for once in his life he’d have found out Blaine would’ve felt inclined to hug him too during the night. Honestly, that was completely out of line. Leo had said nothing to offend him, he shouldn’t have been that harsh. It was just natural for Leo, at that point, to offend him back, call him a man-stealing slut and tell him Blaine only wanted to hug him because he knew he’d have found him ready at any time, because that’s what Cody does, he’s always ready to take it. 

At that point, Cody answered with a slap across his face, and Blaine stood up, looked at them both in the way he looks at them when he’s so bothered by them he’s on the verge of hating them, and he’s already questioning ever taking them in renouncing a life of blissful freedom and independence for a couple kids that bring him nothing but endless trouble, and said he was leaving for a while. 

It served nothing to tell him he had just gotten back, or that he was wounded. He wouldn’t hear any of that. He took Eamon and flew away, and now he’s probably chilling out, silently sunbathing on the back of his dragon as he flies in circles all over the Atlantic, and God only knows when the hell he’s gonna be back, if ever. 

Leo regrets letting Cody get out first, because now he claimed the garden in the back, which is the only shadowy and somewhat cool place around the house. When they decided to take root in the middle of the desert, they should’ve thought twice about it. But of course Blaine would’ve had nothing different. “I’m a fucking nomad,” he would say, “I hate people. If you want me to settle down, make it at least in a place where I don’t have to deal with other human beings except the two of you – you’re already a handful as it is.” So the desert had to be, and far enough from the biggest oasis the travelers always pass by during their long trips across the sandy expanse. 

As noon fast approaches, the temperature in the house rises. Five minutes ago Shoneah put his nose through the window to say hi, snorted and backed out instantly. “Hey!” Leo called him, disappointed, “Come here and give me a kiss.” From the outside, Shoneah simply shook his big big head, snorting again. Then he opened his wings and flew away, just like that. “No, wait!” Leo whined, almost throwing himself out the window trying to reach him and gesture for him to come back, “Take me with you! God… I’m gonna die.” 

Shoneah couldn’t hear him, obviously, and Leo went back inside and dropped on the couch, groaning in discomfort. It’s too hot to stay inside any longer. The fabric of the couch is sticking to his skin, making him sweat, and it’s so unpleasant, but he’s too weak in his legs to stand. 

“Fuck this,” he growls, springing on his feet with the last of his energy. He doesn’t care if Cody claimed the garden, he doesn’t care if walking out will mean they will fight again. Blaine isn’t here to hear them and get disappointed in them anyway, they can fight more, if they want to. 

He’s stopped just before stepping out by Cody’s voice. He’s speaking softly to Medhi, so softly Leo has to quiet the sound of his own breath to hear his words. “Poor baby, you’re so hot,” he’s touching him gently over his scaly forehead, and Medhi only barely opens his big sad brown eyes to look at him and let out a tiny whiny groan, breathing so slowly he seems ready to hibernate. “Let me see if there’s something I can do for you.” 

Leo retreats inside the house just enough to keep watching him without getting spotted. Cody walks towards the well and pulls up the bucket filled to the brim with cool, clean water, apparently without making the slightest effort. He’s stronger than he looks, and Blaine always says that’s what he likes most about him. Leo has to admit it’s fascinating, in a way. How easy practical tasks are for him – possibly because he’s always been used to live alone. 

He carries the bucket towards Medhi and then pours the water on him, and the dragon instantly rises on his feet, letting out a pleased screeching sound as he flaps his wings so powerfully he actually generates a breeze that pours all that water back on Cody, who squeals and laughs, jumping back and then forward again. “You liked it, didn’t you?” he asks, and then he walks back towards the well to get some more water for him. 

Leo’s not listening anymore, all his consciousness is concentrated exclusively in his own eyes. Covered in tiny droplets of water, Cody’s skin glimmers as if made of glass under the summer sun. The short white tunic he’s wearing’s turned translucent, and Leo can see through it, more alabaster skin to be discovered and the barely darker, rounded shape of nipples he can see the tip of pushing against the fabric, inviting him to come forward and touch. 

After a few months living together, Leo’s completely lost any hope of ever being able to act like a normal human being instead of an animal around Cody. It’s scary if he thinks about it, because up until before Blaine they were the closest of friends and there was never any violence between them. On the contrary, they were kind to one another, warm, and their relationship didn’t have any of the frighteningly intense undertones it carries now. There was no rage, no desire. It was easy to deal with Cody before, Cody was the sweet kid, the gentle kid, the one Leo could always go to if he ever needed a smile and a friendly hand. 

Now everything about him makes Leo crazy. If it’s not rage at his relationship with Blaine, at the circumstances it’s born of and at the consequences it’s had, then it’s the most violent urge of desire Leo has ever felt in his entire life. And he’s wanted Blaine, he’s wanted him in a crazed, totalizing way, in a frenzy, even, at times, but it was never frantic as it is with Cody. With Cody there’s no wanting to have, there’s only a need to possess – to own, to push down. There doesn’t seem to be love, only desire to crush. And then, hidden underneath the rest, the powerful urge to make him feel pleasure, to look at him as he comes, helpless and shaking with moans, and know it was him who made him so. 

He’s never tried to talk about it with Blaine, he’s scared of what he’d think of him. He’s scared of what he thinks of himself too, honestly, but he can do nothing to help this, and if there is something he could do to make this need go away, well, he hasn’t discovered what it is yet, he can only go with it. 

He approaches him after Cody poured water enough on Medhi to hydrate him completely. The dragon feels so good, actually, that he opens his wings and soars to the sky, flying away in the same direction Shoneah took when he left – which, Leo supposes, is very probably the same direction Blaine guided Eamon to when he decided to took off. That’s reassuring, it means the four of them will all be coming home together by tonight. 

It also means he doesn’t have much time to be with Cody, though, that he has to move quickly, or he’ll lose his chance. 

It upsets him to think of Cody in these terms, as if he was a predator and Cody the prey he needs to hunt down and kill, but there’s a part of him that knows this is true, that he wants Cody like a prey, that maybe things would be easier, he could start to deal with it, if he could admit to it. 

Cody’s about to hook the bucket to the pulley when he grabs both his wrists, twisting one of his arms behind his back while he stops the other halfway through the movement. Cody’s startled, and he instinctively tries to wiggle himself out of his hold, but Leo doesn’t let him go, and the only effect his messy moves have is that he inadvertently hits the bucket, that falls down the well without anything to break its fall. A few seconds later, they hear the splashing sound of it sinking underwater, and Cody hisses in rage. 

“Look what you did,” he says, “Now it’s lost.” 

Leo doesn’t even answer to that. He doesn’t care for the fucking bucket. If he had a thousand more buckets to lose down the well, he’d lose them if it meant he’d get to hold Cody like this for a thousand times. “You slapped me,” he says instead, “This morning.” He can’t even feel the burning anymore, and he’s positive there’s not a trace of the passage of Cody’s fingers left on his skin, not a mark testifying he has ever been touched by him, but it still happened, and Leo can’t forget it. He dared slapping him. He _dared_. 

“Are you serious? It’s been hours ago!” Cody hisses again, trying to free himself. He’s got no patience for him, not the slightest tiny bit. He’s got all the patience in the world for Blaine, for his requests, for his countless alone times, for the clothes he keeps literally tearing off him every time he fucks him, but no, no patience for Leo, Leo doesn’t deserve it. Well this time he’s gonna be the one to strip him naked. Cody’s gonna be patient, whether he wants it or not. 

He tugs at Cody’s arms, making him turn around. Cody yells out of pain, and then growls out of rage, facing him with eyes shining with the purest fury. He’s so beautiful, God damn him. Leo can’t deal with the way he looks. How such delicate features can hide such an enormous amount of anger, such infinite strong will. And such a wicked mind, despite the purity shining in his eyes, such a wicked mind that he’d fuck someone else’s man in such circumstances as Blaine was when Cody put his hands on him. 

“It makes you crazy, doesn’t it?” Cody suddenly smirks, facing him shamelessly, speaking less than an inch from him. 

“What?” Leo frowns, tightening the hold of his fingers around his wrists. 

“How much you like me,” Cody answers in a low, mean whisper, “You wish you could just hate me, you wish I disgusted you, but you like me too much. I see the way you look at me. I know the things you wanna do to me.” 

“You don’t know shit,” Leo pushes him against the well, right into the heavy cold stones. He pushes him hard, he doesn’t care if he hurts him, he _wants_ to hurt him. 

“Yes,” Cody’s breathless only for a moment, weak only for a moment, not a moment long enough, “I do. I know what you wanna do to me. I know what you’re doing now. It’s all about dominance for you, isn’t it? You wanted Blaine to take you, to dominate you, and now you wanna dominate me. But you can’t. You could fuck me a thousand times, bend me over and hurt me until the end of the world, I won’t let you dominate me. I’ve survived way worse than you, Leo. You do nothing to me.” 

“Shut up,” Leo growls against his lips, hating him for what he’s saying, hating himself for finding it so hot. Cody’s words travel down his spine in a hot shiver that makes him dizzy, and suddenly everything around him is fading in the mist, everything but Cody, obviously, with those blue eyes shining fiercely and that unyielding attitude making him glimmer like some sort of miraculous apparition. 

He holds him by his hips, pulling him up on the edge of the well, and instantly Cody’s confidence shakes, and he closes his hands around Leo’s shoulders, sinking his nails into his skin out of fear. Leo didn’t do it on purpose, putting him up there – he just wanted him somewhere he could take him, to have him at his mercy, put down like a doll on a shelf or something – but he realizes as soon as the stinging pain in his shoulders sink in, that he managed to do the only thing he could do to make Cody stand down. He shattered his self-assurance in the simplest way – by literally sweeping him off his feet. 

He smirks, while Cody realizes what he already realized and looks down at him, eyes glistening with fury. “Let me down,” he says, but Leo shakes his head, grabbing him by his hair to pull him down and kiss him. 

“You don’t feel like talking much no more, do you?” he says, while Cody growls against his lips. 

“Let me go,” Cody says, pushing his hands against his chest, trying to make him back off. Leo doesn’t give in an inch. He’s too far gone to listen to him, or to the voice of reason, for that matter. He pushes him backwards even more, enough to make him feel the void underneath him, and Cody yells again, frightened like a child, clinging to his shoulders. “Stop it!” he whines, “Leo!” 

“Shut up, now,” he says, bringing him down for another kiss as he forcibly pushes Cody’s legs open with his free hand, “I’m not gonna let you fall. If you behave.” 

“You’re an asshole,” Cody says, but he doesn’t resist his touch, and Leo isn’t surprised to find him hard underneath his tunic. Why wouldn’t he be, after all? This is a sick game, the one they’re playing, a sick and twisted game, but they’re playing it together, and they’re both into it. 

He pulls him in roughly, he doesn’t care if his fingers leave marks on his skin, if the stones of the well scratch him, if he’s scared he might slip and get lost down that well like the bucket before. He needs to have him now, he needs to claim him, to call him his, because if Cody’s a thing, well, then how can he possess anything? How can he call Blaine his own? 

He fucks him hard, fast and carelessly. He rejoices when Cody screams, he smiles triumphantly when he starts shaking, when he says “it’s painful, you idiot,” but his body says otherwise, his body says yes, says more, says give it to me, in the way his hips swing, in the way he welcomes him inside his wet warmth, deeper, deeper, until Leo loses the sense of being two instead of one, the meaning of borders, the concept of separation. 

He comes inside him, filling him up, and Cody shivers again. He’s come twice, not that Leo counted. He just saw it happen. How he yelled once, throwing his head back at risk of losing his balance, emptying himself against Leo’s stomach, and how he did it again just a few minutes after, gasping for air, unable to believe himself to what was happening to his body, to the wild way it responded to Leo’s touch. 

In that moment Leo looked at him and thought, how I could have loved you. How I could’ve given up everything for you. In another time, another place, how the curve of those lips would have redefined my world. 

Now he’s clinging to him just as much as Cody was clinging to him before. He fears about falling too, but it’s another kind of falling. 

“I’m trying…” Cody says, his words coming out his mouth uneasily, his voice so tired that it’s nothing but a feeble whisper, “I’m trying not to steal anything from you, but it’s so hard when you want to leave me with nothing.” 

Leo’s never been good at dealing with emotions after having sex. His brain shuts down during the act and when it turns on again it usually finds itself bombarded with any kind of unwanted feelings and thoughts, and he tries to keep them at bay, tries to keep them locked down, but he never, never manages to. 

Cody’s words hit him harder than he’d like for them to. There’s a single moment of clarity in which his whole being’s screaming I know, Cody, I know it’s unfair, I know that it’s not unfair to me alone, I know that it’s unfair to you too, and I wish there was something I could do to change it, to move on and accept it, but the truth is he can’t. And feeling guilty about it every now and then isn’t enough to make him want to try and actually do something to solve the problem. 

So he shuts his eyes closed and holds onto him, and as Cody does the same, his body falling against Leo’s as if attracted by sheer gravity, Leo silently starts crying. He hides his face against Cody’s chest, but Cody knows. He always knows. And he starts passing his fingers through his hair, disentangling his curls, combing them backwards. “Blaine always says,” he whispers in his ear, “That you’re weaker than you look, and that that’s what he likes most about you. I have to admit,” he adds with a little smiles, “It’s fascinating, in a way.” 

Leo’s heart sinks down into his stomach. Yet another moment of clarity, one of those frightfully bright ones, that give you the illusion to see the road you’ve been walking to get to this point in your life, and the road up ahead. It pushes him as far as to believe for a moment that there’s a reason why they ended up together this way, that maybe it was bound to happen, that it had to, even. 

It’s only a moment, and when Leo opens his eyes again he can see nothing of that anymore. He still sees Cody, though. He has to say, it’s a much better sight he thought it’d be.


End file.
